


Father Figure

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Extremely Underage, F/F, F/M, Incest, Infantophilia, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-20 15:49:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14264409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jason has a terrible secret. His girlfriend doesn’t seem to mind.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Two adults fantasize about raping an infant, and get off on it. In the first chapter the rape is purely fantasy! The second chapter is a lot more... hands on. ;)
> 
> New tags added along with the second chapter. If I left one out, please let me know! 
> 
> P.S. I just realized the timing is a little confusing, so I wanted to explain a bit. Marissa is the child’s mother, but Jason is not the father. M and J got together ~2 months after she was born. So the baby is 12 months old, and M and J have been together for 10 months. 
> 
> This is FICTION!

After 10 months, Jason finally has the art of changing diapers down. He carefully snaps the buttons on the flap of the sleeping baby’s onesie, before picking her up from the changing table. He cradles her close, making sure not to jostle her too much as he lays her in her crib. He smooths a finger over her downy-soft hair, before covering her with her soft blanket. 

He watches her for a moment, a soft smile on his lips. He leans down and presses a soft kiss to her temple, then crosses the room to his bed. His girlfriend Marissa is already laying down, a book casually draped across her stomach. As Jason sits on his side of the bed she closes the book and sets it on the nightstand. 

Her voice cuts through the otherwise silent room. “You know, I see how you look at her.”

Jason freezes. He slowly turns to face his girlfriend. “I… what do you mean?”

Marissa smirks. “It’s ok.” She sits up on her knees, then straddles his lap. “I like knowing you think she’s attractive. That you want to touch her baby-soft skin.”

Jason’s eyes widen, unable to believe what he’s hearing. “I don’t kn-“

Marissa doesn’t let him finish, pressing her lips to Jason’s. “You wanna fuck her, don’t you?”

Jason clenches his eyes tight and brings up a hand to the back of her head, keeping her mouth on his. He lets out a small groan and bites her lower lip. “I don’t-“ 

Marissa licks into his mouth, cutting him off again. After a moment she pulls back and looks him in the eyes. “Shh, it’s ok. Tell me what you’d do to her.”

“Marissa stop fucking around with me. She’s one, for Christ’s sake!” 

“That’s not a no, Jace.” She rocks her hips. “And you definitely don’t feel uninterested.” She kisses him again, licking into his mouth as her hips continue to roll against his. “Wanna stick this big dick in her? Stretch her little baby cunt wide open, fuck her hard and rough until she’s gaping, dripping your cum?” She rocks faster against him. “You want to fuck her little virgin asshole too? I bet it’d be so tight, you’d blow the second you’re inside.”

He grabs her around the waist with both hands and flips them over, pressing her into the mattress with his body. “Yeah! Yes! Fuck, I want it. Is that what you wanna hear? I want to hold her down, fuck her until she passes out, and then just keep going.” He grips both of her wrists in one hand and presses them into the mattress above her head. “I want to fuck her limp, unconscious body, hold her still and use her like the little fucktoy she is.” 

Marissa grins widely. “Show me.” Jason growls and buries his face in her neck as he hikes up her nightie, then pulls aside her panties. She groans as his cock enters her, immediately setting a brutal pace that has their thighs slapping together loudly in the small room. 

“You’re such a sick fuck. You like the thought of me fucking your little girl? Using her like a human fleshlight?” Jason latches onto her neck, leaving a vicious bruise with his mouth. 

Marissa moans and nods, scratching her nails down Jason’s back. She grabs his flexing ass in both hands, pulling his body as close to hers as possible. 

“Yeah? Fuck, you’re sick.” Jason kisses her long and deep before pulling back and staring her in the eyes. “Would you clean my cock after? Taste her baby cunt mixed my cum?” Jason wraps a hand in her hair and cranes her neck back. “I bet you’d love it, wouldn’t you?” 

Marissa cries out and nods frantically. “Yes! Fuck, yes Jace! I wanna watch you fuck her, watch her fall apart on your cock!” 

Jason pulls her in for a brutal kiss, his free hand pressing between their bodies to rub her clit. “She’s so tiny, you’ll be able to see my cock inside her, pressing out through her little belly.” 

Marissa moans again, her breath catching at the thought of her boyfriend’s cock protruding from her infant’s tummy. “Oh fuck, Jace! God yes, I want you to fuck her hard and deep! And after you’re done, I wanna lick your cum from her ruined little cunt.” 

Her breath catches in her throat at the thought, and only seconds later her body tightens with her orgasm. Her body clenches tight on his cock, and Jason’s hips stutter as he cums deep inside her. He groans roughly at his release, before slowing to a stop. He pulls out and flops on his back next to her, both of their chests heaving with labored breaths. 

The silence between them stretches on, neither of them sure what to say. Just as Jason opens his mouth to finally speak, the baby lets out a loud cry from her crib. Both adults sit up, but neither moves from the bed. They both turn at the same time, and their eyes meet. 

“So.” Marissa says thoughtfully. “Think you can get hard again?” 

Jason glances down at his lap, his right hand moving to stroke his still semi-hard cock. “Yeah.” 

Marissa stands, finally crossing the room to her crying infant. “Well then,” she says as she picks up the child from her crib. “No time like the present, right?” She meets Jason’s eyes across the room, and grins wickedly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I wasn’t planning on adding to this story, but it just kinda happened? I couldn’t get the idea out of my head, so I hope you all enjoy this utter filth!

Marissa rocks the child in her arms until she’s calm again, singing softly as she paces the bedroom. When she’s finally quiet once more, Marissa hands her off to Jason. She watches him cradle the child close, eyes adoring and tracing over the child’s soft skin. 

Marissa quickly sheds her nightgown and panties, then crawls onto the bed. She lays down, pulling two pillows under her hips as she does so. When she’s comfortable she holds both hands out, and takes her daughter when Jason passes her over. She sits the small body over her own hips, making sure the chubby legs are spread on top of hers. 

Jason watches quietly from beside the bed, his cock in hand. When Marissa spreads her legs wide, and the baby’s spread along with them, he curses roughly and clenches his eyes shut. 

Marissa laughs at his reaction. “Hang in there baby, you’re not even touching her yet!”

Jason groans. “Fuck, I’m gonna shoot just thinking about it.” He grips his cock firmly at the base, then opens his eyes. “Shit! You look so good, both you. Spread out so nice for me.” 

He kneels at the side of the bed and leans in close, eyes locked on the soft pink flesh between the one year old’s legs. He presses his lips to the tiny slit there. 

“How does she taste, Jace?” Marissa whispers, one of her hands reaching around to trace over the same spot her boyfriend had just kissed. Jason kisses her cunt again, this time his tongue slithering out to trace from her slit down to her asshole. 

“God she’s so sweet. So pure.” He sucks gently at her puffy pussy lips. “Best fucking thing I’ve ever tasted.” 

Marissa moans at the noises her boyfriend is making between her daughter’s legs. She holds the girl’s body in place as her own hips rock up, grinding her cunt against the baby’s ass. “You gonna fuck us now? Please, Jace I need you inside her!” 

Jason laps at the child’s pussy once more, then pulls back. He stands and puts a knee on the bed, moving to hover over the two bodies below him. He presses his hips forward, cock tracing the skin he’d had his mouth on only seconds before. 

“I can’t wait to be inside her, Marissa. Please, I need-“ 

“Do it!” She interrupts. “Fuck her baby cunt. She’s ready for you!” 

Jason swallows roughly as he presses his hips forward. He immediately meets resistance, the child’s body too small for his average-sized cock. “I can’t. Fuck, she’s too small! She’s just-“ 

His words cut off abruptly as Marissa uses both hands to pull his hips forward. The sudden movement catches him off guard, and he cries out in shock as his cock breaches the tiny child’s body. Immediately the baby starts wailing, both in pain and confusion as her body struggles to accommodate Jason’s dick inside her. 

“Jesus Christ Marissa, what the fuck did you do?” His eyes screw shut as his cockhead is lodged in her daughter’s vice-like grip. “Oh holy shit, I’m- I’m inside her.” His hips jerk forward another fraction of an inch, his body desperate to be buried completely in the tight heat. 

“How’s she feel baby?” Marissa sits up on her elbows to see where her boyfriend is joined with her baby. 

Jason laughs roughly as he meets her eyes. “Feels fucking amazing. Like I’m gonna shoot if I so much as move, though.” 

Marissa hums in acknowledgement, ignoring the still sobbing child between them. “I think you can get deeper. Don’t you?” 

Jason closes his eyes again at the thought, his hips stuttering forward slightly. “If I go any farther I might seriously hurt her. And I don’t think I’ll be able to stop until I come.” 

Marissa brings a hand to the back of his head and pulls him down, her lips capturing his in a blistering kiss. She pulls back slightly to meet his gaze. “Do it anyway.” 

Jason slams his mouth to hers again, fucking his tongue into her mouth. He pulls back after a minute, and sits back up straight. “Hold her in place.” Marissa immediately complies, bringing both hands to the child’s hips, holding her steady. 

Jason pulls out completely, until the head of his cock is just barely kissing her gaping little slit. He looks up and meets Marissa’s eyes. She nods once, and Jason wastes no time in shoving his hips into hers harshly, his cock spearing into the child between them. 

The infant cries out, louder than before, as Jason buries his entire length inside her cunt in a single thrust. Her body jerks at the force of his hips, and she wriggles in her mother’s lap, trying to escape the pain. Marissa tightens her hold, keeping her child still as her boyfriend sets a furious pace. 

“Fuck her little cunt, Jace. I want her to feel it for days, so she feels empty without you buried deep in her pussy!” Marissa slides a hand up the girl’s body, caressing all the soft skin on display. “She needs it. Come in her, fill her up!” 

Each time Jason pulls back until just the tip is still inside, before snapping his hips forward and burying himself in to the root. He continues fucking in and out roughly until he feels his orgasm building at the base of his spine. 

“‘M gonna come!” He warns Marissa. 

She holds the girl by the hips again. “Do it baby! Fill her up!” 

Jason brings both hands down to settle on top of Marissa’s on the child’s hips, gripping hard. He clenches his eyes shut as his hips stutter and he comes, an animalistic grunt working deep in his chest as he empties into the tiny body under his. When his cock finally stops spurting after what feels like a lifetime he opens his eyes. He looks down, eyes taking over the scene below him. 

At some point during his orgasm the child had passed out, the pain finally too much for her. She lay like a broken doll between her mother’s legs. Jason pulls out slowly, and watches as his come begins to leak out of her wrecked cunt. 

Finally he looks up and meets Marissa’s eyes. She sits up and grabs him by the back of his head, pulling him into a rough kiss, all teeth and tongue. She feels her daughter begin to squirm between them, but she ignores it as she sucks Jason’s tongue into her mouth. 

When her daughter begins to cry again Marissa finally pulls back. She drags her child up her body, then lays her in the middle of the bed. Marissa flips onto her belly and shuffles around until she’s propped on her elbows between the baby’s legs. She uses a hand to spread her pussy lips and moans softly when she sees Jason’s come leaking out, tinged pink with blood. 

Marissa dips her head down and licks up the seed trickling down to her daughter’s ass, then follows it up to the source. She swipes her tongue into the girl’s cunt, scooping Jason’s come onto her tongue and swallowing it down. She nestled there for long minutes, and only pulls back when all she can taste is the infant’s pussy, licking her lips to chase the taste. 

Her ministrations have lulled the small girl into sleep, her face finally relaxed and free from her earlier pain. Marissa presses a last lingering kiss to her soft, pink flesh, then rolls onto her back. 

Jason crawls onto the other side of the bed, curling onto his side next to the sleeping infant. “Are you ok?” 

Marissa doesn’t answer, just turns her head and looks at Jason. After a moment she finally grins and says, “Never better.”


End file.
